Pinkie's Computer
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Pinkie has a computer from Princess Celestia. She explores the internet and does many things, from discovering "Cupcakes", to playing on Google and entertaining herself, to talking with bronies. Tell me if I should up the rating to T since I'm makign references to certain things, okay?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pinkie's Computer  
Cartoon: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

"Thank the Princess for letting me borrow her computer again, Twilight!" Pinkie said excitedly, sitting down in front of it.

"Alright, Pinkie Pie!" Twilight opened the door to Pinkie's room, looked over her shoulder and said, "I'd better get going. I have lots to do, and not much time." She walked downstairs as Pinkie called,

"Thank you! See you later!"

"You're welcome!" Twilight called back. Pinkie could barely hear her reply.

Pinkie immediately went to Google to search random things. Her favorite thing was to search herself and see what popped up. She shuddered as she scrolled through them. Almost _all_ of them were creepy. She had read Cupcakes several months ago, and was still disturbed by it. She scrolled back up to the search bar and searched her other friends instead. Still, plenty of creepy pictures. When searching for Twilight Sparkle, one always finds her giving the creepiest face anypony could ever see. Pinkie facehooved.

"Can hardly believe that they haven't written a creepy story for her yet…" she muttered. She clicked away from Twilight, and decided to search for all of them. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She smiled as she came across pictures of her friends smiling and playing. They were all so very happy, and frozen in time just like that. It was heartwarming. She scrolled through the pictures, relieved that no weird pictures were coming up that would scar her for life. Then, as she continued to click from page to page, she came across a few pictures that were omitted. "Blocked?" she asked. "Why are these blocked?" it asked her if she wanted to change her filtering settings. She said 'yes' and changed it to show everything that came up. How bad could it be? She went back to the pervious page, and clicked picture number one. It was of her and her friends in strange poses with new parts that she has never seen before. "Oh… what are _those_ things? Aren't those cow udders? And why are they on my chest? And how come they're the size of watermelons? Aren't cow udders supposed to be on cows?" she clicked back and clicked the second picture. Yet, another Cupcakes picture. This one was extremely gory. Pinkie Pie couldn't help but shout, "Oh, come on! I didn't even SEARCH myself and I came across this junk!"

~~~2 and a half hours later~~~

Rainbow Dash pushed Pinkie's bedroom door open.

"Pinkie Pie, what's up?" she asked. She was ignored. She saw Pinkie's hair and immediately became worried. It had flattened itself. This time, though, she wasn't sad. Oh, no. She wasn't sad, at all. She was furious. As she frantically typed, Rainbow listened to her speak aloud what she was punching in on the keyboard.

"No! I do NOT agree! You crazy people make me sick! What is WITH all of you!" she sent it. Then, she 'Hmph'ed, and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling quite moody. Rainbow then nervously asked,

"Uh… Pinkie?" she was quickly cut off before she asked anything else as the irritated pony turned around in her chair and yelled at her,

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU NEED!" Rainbow flinched in reply. Pinkie Pie breathed in and out deeply for several seconds before her nervous friend in the door way said,

"…Okay. I see that you're busy. I think I'll just—" she started to leave when she was stopped. She heard Pinkie mutter,

"Aren't you gonna ask what my problem is?" Dash turned around and looked at Pinkie. Her back was turned to her, and she was staring at the computer screen, waiting for the reply of an enraged brony.

"Um… yeah. Pinkie, you have all _sorts_ of problems, and I don't exactly have the time for—"

"Of course!" Pinkie turned around again and stood up in her chair, beginning her rant. "You believe I have issues! MAJOR issues! You probably hate me! Everypony does! And then you'll go off into your room and clop to pornoponies and pictures of me with watermelons and then you'll chat with bronies about how awesome Cupcakes and Sweet Apple Massacre is! What about the fillies, Dashie? What about 'em! We have LIVES, Dashie! And we can't waste them on fillies like that in such a nasty way! Why? WHY, I SAY! You'd never do it! I'D never do it! And you're still here! I have living proof! You're alive! Good for you! Whoopdee-loving-doo! And then the pairings! Why can't they decide, already about what they like about us! Big Macintosh isn't THAT manly! He can't have ALL the ponies! And why does everypony FIGHT about it, huh! And then they cross species, rape, murder, and pin the blame on all of us! ME! YOU! TWILIGHT! BIG MACINTOSH! APPLE JACK! RARITY! TRIXIE! CELESTIA! LUNA! SPIKE! AND EVEN FLUTTERSHY, SOMEHOW! AND I KNOW THAT I'M LIVING PROOF THAT IT'S A LIE BECAUSE **I DON'T KILL PONIES!**" Pinkie Pie had managed to balance the whole time she ranted. Her chair never toppled over and stayed in place. She pressed her front hooves to the top of the chair to hold herself up, and breathed heavily. Rainbow Dash stared at her. She didn't understand half of what she said. The words were confusing. Suddenly, a 'ding' sound from the computer sounded. It meant that the brony had replied. Pinkie looked crazy as she whipped around to reply to the angered foe. She started to type, and said nothing. She was about to send her reply when another ding sounded. It was another brony. He had come to rescue everybody from themselves. Rainbow Dash walked over to Pinkie Pie, and read the message the savior sent aloud.

" TheRealPinkiePie and DarknessFalls: Why is everypony fighting? Why can't we just get along? Come, now. We must stick together in times like these! I'm sorry that you hurt each other's feelings, but you're also hurting everypony else's with all of this harshness. If we stop to just breathe and ask ourselves why we're doing this, maybe it will all make sense once again." Pinkie and Dash stayed silent for a moment, looking at the screen. Pinkie took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled. Why _had_ they been fighting? How is it that she had forgotten how to get along with others in such a short period of time? How could she have stooped to their level? She was starting to erase her message and was about to reply with a mature response, when Rainbow touched her shoulder gently and just looked at her. Pinkie didn't say anything. They just looked at each other. Without having to explain a word of what she was thinking to Pinkie, the party lover understood right away. It was time to turn the computer off and send it back to Princess Celestia for good.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

Today I learned something I already knew. Fighting is never the answer. Some days, ponies—or humans—have bad days, and yell at each other, hurting one another's feelings. But then it's just good to stop and take a deep breath, relax, and remember that we're all friends in this world, and that respecting each other's opinions in life creates and saves friendships. Peace, love, unity, and respect: these are the keys to better friendships.

Pinkie Pie


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Pinkie's Computer 2  
Cartoon: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

After six hours straight of secretly putting it back together and plugging it in again, Pinkie's borrowed computer was finally turned on, again.

"I can't tell Rainbow Dash," she said allowed. "We agreed for me to send it back to the princess. I just think that if I look up images about things that _aren't_ mind-scarring, maybe I'll have a better time." She sat down and plugged in the mouse. "Good." She turned on the monitor and waited for it to come on. She connected to the internet and then opened Firefox. "Alrighty, then!" she left the Firefox homepage and opened up Google. It didn't surprise her that they made the Google homepage look different, again. This time, it looked like a brown piano with lots of things to change the loudness and the way it sounded. She got curious and clicked on it. Much to her surprise and pleasure, it made a sound when she clicked one of the keys. She clicked another on of the keys and squealed. Google was so vey fun today! She cranked up the speakers and started making music.

A few minutes later…

Rainbow Dash knocked on her door, and then opened it.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie? I heard loud music and checked to see what you were—" she saw the computer. "Hey! I thought you sent that back a few weeks ago!" the earth pony jumped, having been caught in the midst of her fun. She smiled in a way that showed how awkward the situation was.

"I just wanted to have fun again. I never really sent it back, you know. It's just been in a box until six hours ago…"

"What are you _doing_, anyway?" Dash walked over to her to look over her shoulder at the screen.

"Playing around on Google!"

"Google?"

"Google. Google is a search engine for creatures called humans to look up information about us and other such things on the computer."

"So…" Rainbow touched the monitor. "This is a computer?"

"Uh-huh! I borrowed it from Princess Celestia and have been re-borrowing it every few weeks for a year, now."

"A year? You had a cool toy and didn't tell us for a _year_?" the pagasus glared at her.

"Um… Twilight's been helping me install it. It's just that we both found some things we wouldn't want to show other ponies online, and so we kept it between the three of us."

"Now there's four ponies who know, then." She pulled up a chair. "I'm just glad that you're on the computer in a well-lit room, this time! Last time was _awful_."

"Sure was!"

"So… what do you mean by 'playing on Google' if you're on a search engine?"

"They change the look of it a lot, and today it's a piano. I didn't expect it to make any sounds when I clicked it, but I've been entertained by it for a full ten minutes, now! You c an even record what you do!"

"Cool!" Dash smiled. "Can you play it back for me?"

Pinkie Pie clicked the play button. It was a very catchy song..

"I love it! What song is this?"

"The one Rarity sang while she made our dresses for the Grand Galloping Gala. Art of the Dress."

"Wonder how I forgot it…" they listened to the song and Pinkie turned it down a little so they could hear each other talk a little better. "You said that humans look things up about us? What's a human?"

"A two-legged creature that likes to be happy while watching us on TV."

"TV? They have those?"

"Yep! And better ones than we do, at that. They're more developed in their world."

"Wow… wait, they watch _us_ on TV?"

"Long story. I'm not really supposed to be interacting with them, but I'm pretending to be a human and I'm going around using the username TheRealPinkiePie."

"Wouldn't that be a clue that you're the real Pinkie Pie, though?"

"Not really. It just makes me look like a fan of myself."

"Can I play on Google?"

"Sure!"

Until later on, Dash would never have to know about the bad pony-related things she has found that were mixed in with the good. All that mattered was that they were having fun with Google, making music to entertain themselves for hours on end.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Pinkie's Computer 3  
Cartoon: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

A few days later, Rainbow Dash showed up inn Pinkie Pie's room again.

"What's up, Pink?"

"Hey Dashie! Watching 'Supernatural'."

"What's 'Supernatural'?" Dash walked over to her and sat in a chair beside her.

"It's gory, and I don't get many of their jokes, but it's actually really addicting to watch. I've sort of been awake for a couple of days straight watching it." Pinkie said sheepishly.

"Whoa, no wonder you look kind of sick!"

"I rarely take any breaks. I'm super-duper addicted to it!"

"Is it really that awesome?"

"Yep! I decided to stop looking up stuff about us and explore other things, and somehow I came across this. My favorite character is Castiel."

"Weird name…"

"He's an awesome guy! Doesn't matter if their names are weird."

"Can I watch, too?"

"Sure, but I wanna rewatch it in a bit when I've gotten some rest. I'm nearly done with the latest season. I'll come get you after I've watched it and gotten some sleep, okay?"

"Alright! 'Night!"

"Good night!"

The both felt a little bit dumb since it was broad daylight.

A few days later, they sat in Pinkie's darkened room, eating candy and buttered popcorn.

"I'm diggin' Dean's one-liners. Sam isn't that great an actor." The pegasus said, eating some more popcorn.

"Castiel doesn't show up for a while, but I ended up pairing him with Dean." Pinkie said, eating a lollipop.

"Pairing? Like, as in, _together_?" Pinkie blushed and grinned sheepishly.

"It's... you know… a guilty pleasure."

And so they got addicted to Supernatural together.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Pinkie's Computer 4  
Cartoon: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

After five days straight of nothing but Supernatural, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash slept for nearly twenty four hours. Dash was the first to wake up. She yawned, sitting up and stretching. He pink eyes scanned the room. She forgot she had fallen asleep at the party pony's house. She looked down at her friend, who was still buried under the covers, snoozing away.

"Oh, yeah… the Supernatural marathon." The winged pony said aloud. She looked at the computer. She had seen Pinkie use it enough… how hard could it be? She got up slowly and walked the few steps to the computer, and sat down in Pinkie's computer chair. "What can I look for, though? I dunno, Google, I guess?" she typed in google (spelling it wrong a few times before figuring it out). "It's not a piano this time? Darn. Well, she was looking up stuff about us. Something about us being in a TV show in another world where people on two legs live. I could look me up and see what people have of me." she typed in her name. "Huh? What the hay's _this_?" a suggestion to type in 'grimdark' after her name appeared. She tested this on every pony name she knew in her group of friends. "Whatever it means, I'll check it out under my name."

A few hours later, it was very dark outside. The only light in the room was from the computer's screen. Dash sat there eating popcorn and reading popular fanfiction. Pinkie Pie woke up from her semi-coma and looked around the room. Her eyes stayed on the multi-colored pony. Her blue eyes were half-lidded. She was miserably tired. She was going to say her friend's name, but it just came out as a tired-sounding moan.

"Oh, you're up. Morning, I guess." RD said.

"Whatcha doin'?" Pinkie asked slowly, getting used to the sound of her own voice.

"Woke up a few hours ago. Entertained myself with the computer. Don't worry. I didn't mess anything up."

"What've you been lookin' up?" her words were a bit slurred.

"Just about everything. After checking out some stuff about me, and looked up stories for Supernatural. I think I like Wincest more than Destiel."

"Cas _obviously_ likes Dean a whole lot. Duh. But I respect your opinion." Pinkie sounded more like herself as she slowly woke up. She got up and sat in the chair beside Rainbow.

"It's a little late, but as a joke, could you help me seem dead for a week?"

"Huh Why would you want that, silly?"

"I think it'd be funny to be considered dead by your hoof. Not because death is funny, but because I could go around scaring the complete and total _crud_ out of everypony!" Dash smiled widely.

"_Tell_ me you didn't read—"

"Cupcakes? Yeah, I came across that one first. Didn't phase me. Sgt. Sprinkles isn't a bad writer. Kept both of us perfectly in character. You know… except for the whole 'Pinkie's going around murdering ponies' thing." Rainbow Dash ate some more popcorn. "Was a bit gross, though."

Pinkie smiled, feeling relieved. These stories were what she wanted to hide from the pegasus. Seeing that her friend wasn't bothered by them, and that it changed nothing, she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Dashie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too. What should we do next?"

"I could should you Eiken. It's really weird, and about and hour long."

"'Kay! Will Do!"


End file.
